Winged God with a Pistol
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: Mafia!RomanoxReader Warning: Romano's cursing words Retelling of the story Cupid and Psyche in a modern way with an action twist.


**Mafia!RomanoxReader: Winged God with a Pistol**

Hi! This is a retelling of the story of Cupid and Psyche. I made this the modern version with a twist of action. Enjoy!  
-Liane

* * *

_"(Name)… Can you see that constellation forming a crooked 'V'?"  
The gentle voice of your mother soothed your trembling figure as she distracts you from the sudden blow of the cold night breeze. Her slender finger points at a certain star and began forming lines; it is shaped just like a crooked letter 'V', but with a parallelogram at the right end. You watched her as she stared at the night sky filled with stars; you nodded and crawled closer to sit on her lap as she wraps her arms around your small figure. You let out a hum of relief before nodding-keeping your attention to what your mother will tell you next._

_"Do you know that it is believed that it is the goddess Venus and her son, Cupid, in disguise?"_

_"Cupid? The one who makes you fall in love?" Your (e/c) eyes shimmered in interest as you tilted your head up to look at your mom. You heard about Cupid from your big sisters last valentine's day. You heard your mother's soft laugh._

_"Yes, dear." She replied-lifting a hand to caress your soft cheek._

_"Hmm… Can cupid fall in love as well? It's sad if he always make everyone happy while he can't have anyone for his self!" You whined-turning around to face her, this innocent little girl just pouted while tugging at her mother's cotton blue sleeves._

_"Cupid is a very stubborn boy, you know!" your mother said, "but there is a girl who made him all soft and mushy."_

_"Really? Tell me who!" You said with your voice pure of excitement._

_"Then why don't I just tell you their story?" You nodded in agreement. Your mother pulled you closer as you rested your head on her chest._

_"I won't fall asleep this time!" You said; your mother just let out a small 'alright'._

_"There is this beautiful maiden who captured the attention of most men. She's the youngest of the three siblings of a high family. Because of the attention that she got, the goddess of love, Aphrodite, envied her. Out of her jealousy, she commanded her son, Eros, to make her fall in love with a beast. But when he saw the beauty of the young maiden he got distracted and his arrow hit him instead of the beast-making him fall in love with her. "Your mother took a little pause._

_"That maiden, whose name is Psyche…"_

* * *

(Name) sat silently at the front porch, her hand clutching tightly at her walking stick, she don't want to lose her only guide once again. Although darkness filled her world, she didn't complain a bit. She still did her best to have her own achievements-for her, being blind doesn't stop her world from spinning. This day is the exact day when that tragedy happened. It really doesn't bother her; being blind-no- what's bothering her is her mother's death which happened that same day.

"Mother…" the girl wearing a baby blue sundress murmured.

* * *

_"Mom! Sing with us!"_

_You said as you clung at the passenger's seat in front of you. Your mother finally sang with you and your father. Laughter filled the car, your sisters are also singing beside you-but then you are interrupted by a screeching noise and a sudden stop. You felt your hands slide off the leathered chair as you saw the headlights of a truck zooming in. Your sisters crouched, yet you sat there frozen with your widened (e/c) orbs. You heard screams before you can see the shattered glasses which flew to your direction. The next thing your body can comprehend is a splatter of red and white, the sharp, piercing pain in your eyes, and the numb and heavy feeling brought by the airbag._

_And that time… She left._

* * *

"It has been eighteen years…" you said, tilting your head up and feeling the spring breeze. Your (h/c) locks flowing to the same direction. You sniffed, smelling a familiar scent of Bergamot Oil. You smiled as you heard light footsteps getting closer; those light tapping sounds can only be brought by a pair of doll shoes.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" You said as you tilt your head to the side. You know your older sibling pretty well.

"It's Sunday, dear." The girl chuckled; her British accent is evident in every word. She's been sent to London eighteen years ago, to recover from the traumatic experience since she's been creeping your father out by telling everyone in the household that there are fairies and flying bunnies in your house-what's worse is she's baking scones with lots of salt so she can give it to the unicorns and send it to your mom. You almost believed her because of her descriptive narration, well until now, but she only speaks about those things with you. "And I've got some news for you." You felt her sat beside you at the wooden bench.

"What is it, then?"

"Well, aside from you're being requested as a model for an Italian painter, and also as a guest for Mr. Edelstein's Orchestral Performance…" She took a deep breath before continuing her sentence. "I'm getting married."

"Already?!" You gasped. "C-congratulations! Well, I guess everybody's getting married." You said, it's true, last year your eldest sister, Francine, got married.

"I guess so, but what do you mean by 'Already'? I'm twenty-five, (Name), old enough to get married and have my own family." She said dreamily, your face flashed a soft smile.

"I'm happy for you." You sighed. "I wonder when will be the 'right' time for me?"

"(Name)" you felt a soft hand placed over yours. "If only you can see how beautiful you are. You're twenty-three, educated, talented, and stuff! All you need is the right man to say that it's the 'right time'."

"Thank you, Alice."

"I wonder if Mr Edelstein is going to ask you out? I mean he's always inviting you to every event he have."

"I think no, he already has Ms Hedervary."

"Oh, the Hungarian author?"

"Yes, in fact, they're also getting married. The couple is just fond of me, they told me because I look like a doll, yet with talent."

"I-I'm not aware of that. Pardon me, dear." She apologized, yet you just squeezed her hand.

"It's fine; I can wait."

* * *

_"Mom, why doesn't anyone want Psyche as their bride?" The young (Name) asked.  
"It's because they're afraid, they admire the maiden so deeply-and admiration is different from love."_

* * *

"I can't believe that Feliciano chose that girl as a model! Argh!"

"Probably because she's a girl." A man with dark brown locks exclaimed, looking at his cousin through his clear glass eyeshield; he put on his earplug for the upcoming noise that will be brought by his Wesson 686.357. He positioned his self to his offensive stance as he aimed the gun at the red mark.

"But I'm beautiful!" The blonde replied.

"You're a man Feliks Łukasiewicz, and act like one since you're a part of this family." Lovino Vargas is about to shoot when he saw his cousin pull a pistol from his coat and aimed at the field. The Italian's green orbs widened at the sight of his cousin's firearm.

"What the fuck? Where the hell did you get a fucking pink pistol?!"

"Internet." Feliks said before pulling the trigger of his firearm, hitting straight at the wooden carving with a red spot. He may be a bit obsessed with fancy things but even Lovino can't deny that he is good when it comes with fighting. "What can you say if we have a bet? If I aimed better and faster than you, then you'll do what I say."

"And if I win?"

"Three boxes of tomatoes."

"Deal."

"No rules." Both of them took a grip of their firearms. Lovino signalled a man at the corner to fix the carvings in three seconds.

Three

.

.

Two

.

.

One

.

.

Lovino pulled the trigger and began aiming at every spot, he is indeed fast, faster than Feliks, but his temper and impatience made his shots less accurate. He growled as smoke filled the area. He turned his head to his opponent, wondering why he isn't shooting. He saw a devious smirk at the blonde's face; a snap was heard, just in time Feliks aimed straight at the red spot hitting it at the center. Another carving popped out at Lovino's side, the Italian pulled the trigger yet it hit the shoulder part. He cursed under his breath just when he felt a foot swiped his leg, causing him to fall at the ground.

"Crap?!"

"No rules" He looked at Feliks and stood up, only to see his cousin pull the trigger and making a perfect shot at the head. Loud noise filled the area, smokes made the men wearing black suits cough-but not the two men. Pure blood of the longest living mafia family is flowing in their veins. After the ten minutes of bullets and mess, they both dropped the gun and collapsed on the floor, catching their breaths. Lovino's assistant went to the field to count the bullets which are attached to the red markings. Felik's bullets have its own symbol at the bottom so it's easy to figure out.

"Young Master." The man with jet black hair and honey-colored eyes bowed down. Lovino and Feliks sat up. "Would you like to hear the results?"

* * *

"That cross-dressing bastard..." The Italian cursed continuously as he parked his Lamborghini Aventador J in front of his brother's studio. He put his keys on the pocket of his leather jacket as he went inside the building. He's still wondering how he would do his cousin's plan.

_"Okay, Lovivi~ The plan's going to be like this." The Italian rolled his eyes at his new nickname. "You'll make her sleep using this chloroform before the painting session would start. Feliciano will surely call me if she couldn't come."_

_"What'll I have to do with her sleeping form?"_

_"Well, let's play a little prank. Make sure that when she opens her eyes the first thing that she'll see is an ugly man sleeping beside her! She'll think that something happened and she won't show her face to any studios because of shame!" Lovino just gave him his pissed look while his cousin's hysterical laugh filled the room._

"Seriously going as far as that just for a painting session. Ow! Watch wh-" The Italian stopped to see the person who bumped him. _'a blind girl?'_ Her silky (h/c) hair covered much of her face, her smooth (s/c) skin showed that she's from a wealthy family. Lovino helped her to get up, her hands grabbed her walking stick as she stood with a poise.

"I'm sorry; thank you, sir." Her voice sounded like melody to him. He surely had met a lot of girls but this one's different. Elegant and graceful in every way, the type of woman that he'll surely protect.

"W-would you like me to walk you to your destination?" He said, good thing the girl can't see his blush. The girl lit up her face and smiled. That beautiful face looks a lot like a doll, it made his heart race like no one did before.

"Thank you." She giggled. "You're an Italian, aren't you?"

"Yes, How did yo-"

"Your accent, I heard your voice earlier from the hall. I like it." She smiled once again as Lovino held her hand, her slender fingers resting between his index and thumb. The girl just told him the directions. But then he realized the familiar door with the golden plate wherein his brother's name is written:

"W-what?!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, it's nothing." _C-could it be that this girl?_

The door swung open, revealing a man with a light brown hair and a curl at the left side; he has those honey-colored eyes which always seem so happy. He's wearing a white shirt, his face has a smear of yellow paint, and so as his shirt.

"Vee~ (Name) (Last Name)?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr Vargas."

"Waah~! You're much beautiful in person!" Lovino groaned, feeling something weird building up in his stomach.

"Oh! Fratello, you've come to visit me? I'm so happy!" He tried to yank Feli away when he tried to hug him.

"Idiota." He murmured. His left hand is still holding the girl's hand. Feli seemed to notice it.

"Oh, I see." Feli let out a chuckle _"You've got some moves"_ He said in Italian before winking at his brother. "Why don't you come in?"

Lovino lead her inside. He never left the studio until she's finished. He just watched her as she sat on the chair, smiling to particularly no one. This time, he made up his mind.

* * *

_"Psyche's parents began to worry that their daughter might end up with no one, so they consulted the oracle of Apollo. But according to the oracle, Psyche must be dressed and left in the summit of a mountain-she shall be a bride of a winged serpent. Everyone in town wept for her."_

_"Hmm... Why can't it be Eros instead?" The young girl pouted._

_"We'll see." Her mother smiled. "When she got there, the wind god Zephyrus lifted her and left her in a palace-her new home, where she's treated by a princess by her husband. Every night he would whisper sweet words to her, so she knew that he is no monster-yet it's only the voice, he's still a mystery to her since she haven't got to see his face..."_

* * *

"Bankrupt?!" the usual snobbish eldest daughter said, her eyes widened in horror. "Father, do you know how big is the money? It's enough to sustain my family even to the next generation!" Francine pinched the bridge of her nose as she collapsed at the red couch on their mezzanine. She sighed loudly as her back hit the cushion.

"But we can still sell the land?" Her father exclaimed.

"Those land which mother inherited? No, even if you sell that it's probably not enough. And Alice is getting married; you only have (Name) to help you, and even if Mr. Vargas would paint her everyday it's not enough!"

You stayed at the front porch; their screams are loud enough to be heard outside. You just stood there in horror, you wouldn't want him to take away the only memory of your mom that you can keep and take care of. You almost forgot the presence of the man who walked you home, the same man who guided you at the studio and never left; the man with the scent of the well known 'Acqua di Parma Colonia'. You placed your trust on him since according to Mr Feliciano, he's a good friend of him; but even if he won't say it, you can still sense that he's a good guy. You took a deep breath and faked a smile.

"Sir, thank you very much for walking me home." No one answered you "May I know your name?" You asked, yet still, no answer. You swear that you can still smell his cologne. You brought your hands to your face. "This must be it." You said before getting inside the house.

* * *

Lovino just stood there in silence; he doesn't want you to know his name, or anything about his family. His brother has his painting skills to conceal his background, while he, as the heir, he should be more focused in holding pistols than anything else. He stared at his empty palm.

_'even her hand...'_

He overheard everything as well, and this just gave him an idea. He walked over to his silver convertible; just when he started the car, he received a phone call. He stared at the screen, saying 'Cross-dressing bastard' is calling. He pressed the loudspeak button as he continued driving.

"Lovivi~! Why haven't I received any calls from Feli?!" His whining voice made Lovino's eyebrow twitch.

"I'll pay Feli so he'll paint you again, just leave the girl alone, bastard." Lovino said.

"Oh~ has Lovivi fallen in love with the maiden?" The Italian's face heated up.

"Hell." He hissed."I mean she's blind. It's not like I like her or what. I just feel bad for her."

"You say so~. You going home now?"

"Nope" Lovino said before hanging up.

"I'm going to arrange some fucking papers."

* * *

A loud knock was heard from the wooden door. Alice immediately stood up and opened it, revealing a man with tan skin, green eyes and brown locks; he's wearing a black pair of slacks and white striped long sleeves. He's wearing a soft smile as he looked at the young girl.

"Hola, chica, may I know if Mr (Last Name) is around?" He said in a foreign accent.

"He's here, may I know your name, sir?"

"Antonio Carriedo, I'm here for some-"He tilted his head to the side and saw (Name) sitting at the couch with her earphones on. He smiled when he saw the girl that his 'master' is talking about. He coughed before finishing his sentence. "business."  
Just in time, the man he's looking for walked in the scene. The moment their eyes met, he let him in. They say at the dining area as Antonio placed the envelope holding documents and the briefcase at the table.

"My master had decided to give you an offer." Antonio started. "We know about the 'bankrupt' thing, and he decided to help you."

"How can I assure that this is not a prank?" Silence filled the room. Intense stares were shared between the two businessmen. The Spaniard opened the briefcase and gave him a check with a note stapled at the side. Mr (Last Name)'s eyes widened. It's even more than the asked price. The note says "You can choose or claim it both." with a matching legible signature of letter 'L' at the bottom.

"All of these are from my master." Just when he is about to touch the briefcase, Antonio snapped it close. "Are you ready for the condition?"

"Let me hear it."

(Name) went to the dining room. She took a hold of Alice's arm. "Why are you trembling, Alice?" (Name) asked. Alice just let out a small 'shh'.

"Your youngest daughter's hand for marriage." Alice's and Mr. (Last Name)'s eyes widened.

"What? It's like selling my little sister-"Alice was cut off by (Name).

"It's a deal, then." (Name) said herself.

"You're a strong one, chica!" Antonio said happily.

"You can change your mind; you don't even know who he is!" Alice said.

"No, it's fine than growing old alone. Who wants a blind woman after all?" She smiled. "And it's much better because dad won't have to sell mom's land."

Antonio was deeply touched by those words, yet he is happy because he didn't expect Lovino to choose someone as fragile as her.

"There is one thing though..." Antonio continued "You are not allowed to have any communications with her."

(Name) just nodded. Antonio let her sign the papers, the marriage certificate, and everything. His father can't even utter a word, he loves his daughter yet he's still in a great need. He can't oppose to (Name)'s reason, especially when he is also thinking if there is anyone who would want her blind daughter.

Alice helped (Name) to pack up, since Antonio will also be the one to will take her to her new home and (Name) wouldn't want it if he'll have to go again the other day. It all happened in a flash. Now she's getting married to a man she hasn't even meet yet. She waved goodbye to her sister and father; Antonio assisted her to a car. She just fell asleep along the way.

* * *

"Eh?" (Name) woke up and got the feeling that she is not at the passenger seat. She sat up; feeling the soft mattress under her, her fingers ran along the silky sheets. She sniffed and smelled the fresh scent of spring flowers. It feels like she's in a hotel. She felt someone sat beside her; she turned her head to the side. "W-Who's there?"

"It's just me, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" A calm yet familiar voice said.

"Have I met you before?" (Name) asked.

"Maybe?" The man chuckled.

"Are you my..." (Name) swallowed a bit, still uncomfortable of saying the word. "husband?"

"Yes, bella." He said. (Name) felt a hand held hers; the texture of his calloused hand seems familiar. Yet the scent of gunpowder somehow startled her. She felt a soft pair of lips landed on the top of her head, this somehow calmed her a bit. "Don't worry, I'll be sleeping on the couch." He said before getting out of the bed.

"Wait. May I know your name?"

"Lo- Uhmm... Romano." He said. "Now just call me if you need anything, okay?"  
You just lay back on the bed, covering your body with the thick comforter and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

You were woken up when you heard the door creaked open. Chirping birds and vacuum cleaner can be heard.

"Romano?" You called him for the first time.

"I'm sorry, milady, have I interrupted your sleep?" A young maiden's voice can be heard.

"No, not at all." You smiled.

"Young master already left hours ago. He has some..." A slight pause was entered. "-business to do." She continued. "By the way, my name is Jane; would you like to take a bath, milady?" You nodded as she took your hand and accompanied you to the bathroom.

"Uhmm.. Jane?"

"Yes, milady?"

"I can do this on my own."

"It's alright, milady, I'm sure young master wouldn't like it if you get hurt." You heard the faucet turned down. "Besides, he told me to accompany you since you're new." You blushed at the fact that the man does care for you. You stripped and took a dip at the lukewarm water on the bathtub. Jane helped you in shampooing your hair. You decided to ask some questions to break the silence.

"Who else lives in this house?" You asked.

"Young master bought this house a day before you came" She said. "Right now it's only you and him, together with me and a few other maids."

"Oh... I see."

"Young master care for you, a lot." You smiled, knowing that he really isn't a bad person. "By the way, he had bought new clothes for you; I think it'll make him happy if you would wear those for tonight's dinner."

You stood up and wrapped the towel around you as Jane handed you the new clothes. Those clothes which smelled like a familiar cologne.

* * *

"Damnit. That cross-dressing bastard is on it again- pissing me off every single fucking day."

Lovino placed his pistol inside his coat as he goes inside his newly bought house. It's just a simple house for him, yet with a huge garden. Two story house with five spacious rooms. He opened the French doors to the dining; he paused for a minute to see (Name) sitting at the edge of the table, not a single silverware is moved. Lovino walked closer, he saw her tilting her head up, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Romano? Is that you?" She asked. Lovino sat next to her, even though the table is for six people. He blushed when he noticed that she's wearing the dress he bought for her. The size is just right, white dress with three-fourths sleeves and a brown ribbon around the waist. All his stress brought by Feliks began to fade.

"Yes, how's your day?" Lovino asked as he prepared some food in (Name)'s plate.

"It's fine." She said as she played with her fingers. "T-Thank you for everything."

"It's nothing, now eat up." He watched her as her hands touched the silverwares. Lovino grabbed her wrists immediately when she's about to touch the edge of the knife. "That's dangerous, you know?" He sighed as the cut the spiced meat into pieces. He brought one to her mouth. "Open up."

"What?! I mean, no I can d-" She was interrupted when the meat hit her lips. She just parted it and savoured the sweet and spicy flavour. It just continued like this-even the next days. Lovino would always sleep at the couch; he would always buy her presents. She is treated like a princess.

* * *

_"One time she asked her husband if she can let her sisters visit her. Since his wife has a point because she's all alone, she gave her his permission. It's just that they aren't allowed to use him as their topic, including her lifestyle at the house. But when her sisters visited her, they envied her because she became far richer than them. So they told her that her husband might be a serpent, all of those out of jealousy. Later that night, Psyche decided to take a look at her husband; she brought a knife with her and lit up a candle. To her surprise, it's neither monster nor a sea serpent. It's the god Eros, himself. She accidentally dripped a candlewax on his shoulder, causing him to wake up from his slumber. After that he just flew away."_

_"They didn't get together again?"_

_"Psyche did her best to search for Eros, yet ended up facing trials."_

_"Mom! Dad's already on the car!" Young Alice yelled from the hilltop. The woman carried the (h/c) haired child up to their car._

_"Mom? Did they end up together?" The young girl asked- her eyes full of curiosity._  
_Just when her mother is about to answer a loud screeching sound was heard, the young girl turned around to see a speeding truck. But then she was frozen by the headlights and darkness engulfed her vision._

_"(Name)..." She heard a familiar voice._

* * *

"(Name)!" (Name) woke up, catching her breath. She felt a hand wiped her tears. "Are you alright?" The voice asked. Memories of her mother hit her again, causing her to break down in sobs. That time, she found herself caged by a strong pair of arms; a hand on the back of her head, causing her to lean at his chest, while the other one rubbed circles on her back. "Shh... I'm here, everything will be fine." She just closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. It has been a month, yet they'd never been this close before. Romano just comes home at night, talks and rants during the dinner, and proceeds on sleeping on the couch at night time. Although it's always like that, (Name) had already placed her complete trust on him.

"Romano..." (Name)'s voice muffled at Romano's chest. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Romano felt his cheeks redden, if that tomato bastard is here, he would probably tease his 'little tomato'.

"O-of course, why not?"

"I want to see you." (Name) said. Before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Romano just lay down with her, his arms still wrapped around her, before covering both their figures with the maroon comforter.

* * *

It's another Sunday, yet another normal day, (Name) would just sit at the living room and read books with Braille translation. She heard an unusual screeching sound outside the house, followed by the door slammed open. She smelled tomatoes, it could be Romano, yet she doesn't smell his familiar cologne.

"Hola, chica!" A cheerful voice greeted. That voice of the man who brought her here, and also the man who usually visits here to deliver some 'paperwork' to Romano.

"Mr. Carriedo?"

"Please, quit the formalities. Call me Toni, instead."

"Err.. Okay, Toni." (Name) said "Romano isn't around yet"

"I know! I'm here to pick you up, he asked me to bring you to someone."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Toni dragged you to his car. After an hour of driving, he led you outside. You felt cold air hit your skin as you walked in the tiled institution, smelling something... antiseptic.

You heard the door creaked open as a new scent of ethyl alcohol hit you together with the heavy, cold atmosphere brought by the airconditioner.

"Good day, Miss (Name). Are you ready for your eye test?" You heard the voice of an old woman from a distance.

* * *

"Close your eyes still." You clenched your fist in excitement. This is the day that you can finally see again. It has been two weeks since Romano sent you to a hospital, and he wants to see progress as soon as possible so they found a donor in a short amount of time.

You felt the tight bandage removed from your head slowly. Cold air hit your skin as soon as it's exposed. "Now slowly open your eyes." The doctor said. You slowly opened your eyes yet shut it tightly because of the blinding light.

"Is she alright, doctor?" Toni said.

"Yes, it's normal since it's been a long time since she saw light"

You tried opening your eyes again, slowly coping with the blurry vision. You can see a tan skinned arm waving at you. You blinked a few times before getting the picture of a man with brown locks and sun kissed skin. He has this green eyes and a bright smile.

"Toni?"

"Hola, chica!" He said. Your face flashed a grin as you tackled him to a tight hug.

"I can see you now!" You said as he chuckled and tapped your head. You stood up and faced the old woman. "Thank you very much ma'am."

"No dear, I just returned a favour from the family." She said. You raised an eyebrow when you heard the word, 'family'. "Now don't get too jumpy or else you'll get dizzy." You nodded before turning to Toni.

"Where's Romano? I want to see him!" You exclaimed full of happiness in your voice. Toni gulped before turning his head to the side.

_"Aren't you happy that (Name) can now see you?" Toni asked as he looked at Lovino's bandaged shoulder. The Braginsky family is on it again._

_"I am, but I can't let her see me in this condition." Lovino said as he put on a white shirt. "She'll ask me about what happened and I'll end up ruining her expectations." He said before putting on his trademark leather jacket to hide the injury,_

"Uhmm... About that chica, he has his own conditions."

"Eh?"

"Well, from now on, he'll only come home late at night, he's not ready to be seen yet."

"Oh, I see" You respect what he says since he gave you almost everything that you needed.

He led you to his red Ford Fiesta-Third Verve Concept. You sat in front and enjoyed the night view of the city. Toni dropped you home, you gasped at the view of the large house. A maid with olive-toned skin, black eyes and straight black hair welcomed you.

"Milady? Is that really you?" You heard the familiar voice and hugged her.

"Jane! Yes, I can see now." You said. "Is Romano already inside?"

"I'm afraid no, milady. But he told me to cook something for you and let you eat up first. He'll be coming home late.

You nodded and followed her inside. Marbled floors and mezzanine welcomed you-every side is filled with porcelain vases, dolls and flowers. The house looks very refreshing. Jane led you to a room entered through a large pair of wooden French doors-it seems to be the dining room; long table with three pairs of chairs. Red heavy curtains made the sight elegant. You asked Jane to join you since you don't have Romano in company.

After you ate the supper, you are led through the marbled stairs and to your bed room. You sniffed the same scent of spring flowers as you enter the room. The room is very spacious- king sized bed with brown and white sheets; a balcony at the right with coffee tables outside; there is a dark green couch at the side, and a small wooden center table in front of it. You closed the door and turned off the lights before getting in the bed, clutching your pillow tightly as you waited for your husband.

After a few minutes the door cracked open. You sat and saw a silhouette of a man tossing his jacket at the couch. You blinked, trying to take a look at him.

"Romano?"

The figure seemed to be alerted, yet he knows that his identity couldn't be seen because of the darkness so he just turned around and quickly hid his pistol under his jacket. He moved closer to the maiden, his eyes fixed on her figure. He crawled closer to her, sitting at the same mattress. He felt her hand grabbed his larger one, lifting it to her lips. Lovino smiled in content to see that she isn't afraid of him, not until she'll know the truth.

"Thank you." She whispered, yet loud enough for him to hear. "I know you don't want me to see you yet, but can I atleast touch your face?" Lovino blushed at her sudden request. His hands brought her slender fingers to his heated face as her fingers explored, running her fingertips from his smooth cheeks; to his closed eyes; feeling his long eyelashes; the high bridge of his nose; and down, down to his soft lips. (Name) bit her lip, there's nothing wrong about his face, and every detail seems to be perfect under her touch. Her left hand trailed its fingers down to his neck, feeling his throat and his collarbones. To (Name)'s conclusion, he is lean, yet with a well toned body because of his strong arms which wraps around her every time she has her nightmares.

Lovino took a hold of her right wrist, kissing the edge of her palm softly, and trailing kisses down to her arm; his breath is tickling her skin as it travelled to her shoulder, and to her neck.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered, his voice made (Name) fall into a trance. She's thinking what kind of man is he? For her, he is a man who can be compared to the winged god which brought mischief, yet also brought love to everyone, Eros. The man who wants his identity kept, even though there's no reason why.

"Yes, I trust you." And with that, a finger lifted her chin up as he placed a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips. Butterflies filled her stomach as he slowly laid her on the bed, not wanting this feeling to stop.

* * *

"(Name)!" Alice shouted from the gate, (Name) just stood at the front porch of her house. Lovino had given her the permission to let her see her sisters once more. Yet, he wants (Name) to keep everything that's happening inside as a secret. (Name) ran towards the two cloned haired woman who stood in shock to see their sister running without her walking stick. She tackled them into a hug as she welcomed her to their house.

"Oh my, you can see now!" Francine said happily, clutching at her handkerchief as tears moistened her blue orbs.

"Yes, I can see how beautiful both of you had already become!" (Name) said. Giggles filled the living room.

"You are very lucky with your husband; he must've taken care of you deeply!" Alice said

"Where is he? I want to thank him."

"He's doing his work in the city." (Name) said in a low voice.

"On a Sunday?!" Alice said.

"What's his job, anyway?" Francine asked. Now to think about it, you haven't even asked him about his job, either. A few seconds of silence made you look at the floor. Worried glances were shared between your two sisters.

"You don't know anything about his job?"

"Or about how he even got this house in a flash? If he's a CEO, he should have time for you even during weekends!"

"Now I had a funny thought that he's a mobster." Your (e/c) eyes widened, remembering the first night you met him and he smelled like gunpowder. You just changed the topic and talked about other things.

Later that night, you crouched at your bed. The questions made you wonder what kind of man is he. You checked your cellphone, the one given by Romano. It says that the time is 11:27pm. Isn't it a bit too late? You sighed at you hugged the pillow tightly, and waited for your husband to come home.

* * *

"Shit" Lovino hissed as he clutched his new wound at the side of his waist; it's shallow so it doesn't matter. A surprise attack from the Braginsky clan is aimed at him, just in time when he's about to go home. He placed his hand on his jacket, trying to search for the 22 Caliber handgun. "Damnit, I left it on the room!" He parked his car at the side making a loud screeching sound. Lovino flipped his phone open, calling his cousin, Feliks, he groaned as he heard his pop music ringback tone.

"Oh, Lovivi~ Wh-" He was interrupted by a sound of a gun. "Fuck. Where are you now?!" His trembling voice shouted.

"I'm at my newly bought house. Bring Antonio, I need more pistols." He said before hanging up and running at the back side of the house. He used the fire exit ladder to climb at the balcony of their room. He pants every time he lifts up his arm, trying to ignore the sharp pain and the bleeding at his side. He opened the door immediately, he leaned at the wall for support as he groaned because of pain.

"Romano?! Is that you?" _Shit_ Lovino mentally cursed. He just made his way to the couch to find his handgun. To his surprise the lampshade was turned on. He turned around to see (Name)'s worried look, tears on her (e/c) eyes. To her there's nothing wrong, he's not a monster to her, it's more like a fallen winged god holding a pistol. What made her cry is the large stain of blood at his side and his hurt expressions and groans.

"Stay here."

He said before going out through the door to the balcony, (Name) stood up to run after him, she let out a small shriek as she saw him jumped off from the balcony. She took her cellphone and ran down the stairs and outside the house.

"Romano?!" She shouted his name with worry. He backed a step yet she felt something hard hit her back. She turned around to see a man standing tall. He has these cold amethysts which pierce through her soul. She noticed the knives placed on his coat, different sizes and shapes.

"Don't move a muscle, Nikolai." You heard a man with straight blonde hair said. He wears a green three-fourths and a pair of khaki pants; what amused you most is the pink handgun he's holding. Nikolai grabbed your wrist and placed a handkerchief over your mouth, you tried to struggle yet you felt everything became blurred and your body getting heavier. Once again, you felt darkness surrounded you.

* * *

"Lovino!" Antonio bent closer to his master's collapsed form. "First aid kit, now!" He said as the man in a red suit knelt to treat Lovino's wound. The Italian groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His wounds are completely bandaged now.

"Where's the Handgun?" He said with his cracked voice.

"Take a rest first!" Toni said. "You won't be able to protect (Name) if you're in that condition." Lovino's eyes snapped open. Sitting up before cringing in pain.

"Where is she?" He said. Just in time, Jane ran to him, tears are streaming down he face.

"Young master, I'm sorry I failed."

"Where is she?!"

"She got taken by Nikolai together with young master, Feliks." She said as she sobbed. "I'm really sorry." She cried.

"Crap. That Braginski." Lovino stood up, changing into a black shirt that his men prepared for him. "I'm making him pay for stealing my princess." He said.

"But-"

"I'm bringing you with me, bastard." Toni just smiled because of his master's stubbornness. He's not the young kid who he took care of years ago, even though they're just in the same age. He would look at Toni as his big brother.  
They asked the men to gather more people and stay in guard at every territory of the Vargas family. Toni and Lovino went to the red convertible. Just when he started the engine, Antonio asked him something.

"Where on earth did they take her?"

Lovino paused and deepened his scowl.

* * *

_"-Psyche faced the trials in order to see her husband once again."_

_"Mom, did they end up together?" Young (Name) asked. Her mother opened her mouth yet no words came out. "Mom, I need to know if they made it both alive!" The young girl exclaimed._

_"... It's all up to Psyche's determination."_

* * *

You woke up to find yourself in an unfamiliar van. Your wrists are tightly bound together. You stared out the window to find yourself in the city. You turned your head at the side to see the blonde cross-dresser pouting. You thought of ways to contact Lovino, an idea popped in your mind as you felt the hard metallic frame of your phone.

"Excuse me, sir?" You whispered at the blonde Polish.

"Hmpf.." He turned his head to the side. You got the feeling that he has no intention in helping you. So you just tried to feel the keypad, hoping that you're pressing the number one correctly. The phone let out a small ring and it's immediately answered.

* * *

"Where on earth did they take her?"

Lovino paused and deepened his scowl.

_Riiiinnnggg_

Lovino immediately answered the phone.

"(Name)?! Where on earth are you?!"

He paused when he heard (Name)'s voice, but it's not talking to him. He pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nikolai?"

"Girl? What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Lovino heard the familiar irritating voice of his annoying cross-dressing cousin.

"I'm just wondering why you took us here on the 5th Avenue with lots of malls. Are you gonna take us for a shopping?" Lovino listened with his eyebrow raised. "Now you're turning here at the Sky Avenue; Oh look, a Mcdonald's beside the General Hospital? I didn't saw that before!"

Lovino already got the idea as he immediately grabbed a pen and listed the details on a scratch paper. He handed it to Toni as he started driving in a fast speed.

"She's a smart one, eh?" Toni chuckled.

"She's my (Name), after all." Lovino said.

* * *

Feliks already got an idea on what she's doing so he tagged along.

"Heh, I underestimated her." He mumbled. "Oh, is that the main branch of Forever 21? I really love their dresses!" (Name) smiled at him as you continued talking.

"Wow, so we're going to a hotel, after all!" (Name) said. A sudden stop was felt and she kept her phone in her pocket. You felt a heavy pair of hands dragged you out of the van. You were led to an underground room of the hotel. "Underground room in a hotel? Cool." You said trying not to let out a trembled voice. The door swung open to reveal a man standing 6 feet tall, he has this large figure and creepy smile.

"Hello there, little sunflower." He said as he moved closer to you. "How cute, you look like a doll." You can feel the vibration in your pocket because of Lovino's muffled curses.

"While your husband isn't here, why don't we play a game?" He said, getting a step closer while you back away. You felt a hand removed your and Feliks' bindings as they took a grip of your arms. The Russian stepped closer to you putting a hand on your hips.

"Wha- Wait not there!" You shouted. You paused when you realized what he's plotting. His hand made its way your pocket, grabbing the small metallic phone.

"Oh, hello Lovino?" The man said putting your phone on his ear. You can hear different curses from your husband just like-'Don't you dare touch her you Vodka drinking bastard'.

"Lovino?" You asked.

"You didn't even give her your real name." He said through the phone. Although it broke your heart a bit, to know nothing about your husband, you still decided to stay strong, he has his reasons. "Let me borrow her for a while, da?" He said before hanging up.

"Now gadgets aren't allowed." He said before crushing your phone through his tight grip. "Enjoy your game!"

You and Feliks were pushed in a room with a high ceiling and full of boxes-red, blue, yellow and green. They're about 1x1 meter in size.

"Kesesese~" You turned around to see an albino, wearing a brown coat with black slacks.

"This is the first out of four trials."

"Trials? Totally not cool." Feliks said as he rolled his eyes.

"You-" The red eyed man scowled.

"Yes, I know, you piss me off, too."

"Well, sir, what's this trial all about?" You asked, trying to cut the increasing tension between the two. The Albino coughed before speaking.

"Well you have to sort these boxes according to their color! Easy right? But only for twenty minutes, or else you'll get squished!" Your eyes widened. The boxes look heavy and they're about twenty five in each color.

"What squished?" You asked.

"Ivan Braginski, the owner of this hotel, can manipulate every room. Possibly, the walls will get closer as the time runs." He said. You agreed to work on the color red first. But you're thinking what else to doing order to finish it on time. You've been pushing for a good five minutes and moving 5 boxes isn't a good thing.

"This is like so heavy!" Feliks whined. You looked at your surroundings, aside from the boxes, there are plywoods and ropes. You leaned and felt something cold beside you. You smiled because of the new plan.

"Do you have a knife?" You asked Feliks. He handed you a Swiss army knife. "This will do!" You grabbed a ply wood and placed it under a group of boxes with the same color and already close together, after that, you put the rope under the wood and tied it to support the four sides. Feliks helped you and he's tagging along even if he doesn't know your plan, yet.

"Mr! May I know your name?" You asked the albino.

"Call me the awesome Gilbert!" He said.

_'Perfect'_

"Awesome? Are you sure about that?" You asked.

"Of course!"

"Then can you use a crane?"

"I can use even the big one!"

"Oh really?"

"I'll show you." Gilbert said with a pissed expression. He walked over to a crane machine.

"Then could you grab this rope He walked over to a crane machine.

"Then could you grab this rope and place it there?" You continued on ordering Gilbert, while you and Feliks pushed the other boxes. 15 minute had passed, and you're already done. A metallic door creaked open, which signals you to the next trial.

"Thank you, Gilbert!" You said before running to the next door with Feliks; only to find the albino sleeping and snoring loudly because of exhaust. The door immediately closed just when you passed through. You saw a man sitting at the middle.

"Nikolai..." Feliks said. "He's my mortal enemy. He killed my partner." He said before clenching his fists. He's about to pull out a gun but then you stopped him.

"We have to get out of here, alive." You said with a straight face "And your partner wouldn't like it if you get killed."

"For the next trial you have to search for the key to that door." Nikolai said immediately. "You have all the time you need, if you can tolerate the temperature." Cold winds began to blow from the ceiling; heavy cold winds. You clasped your hands together because of the sudden freeze, you felt something warm on your shoulders.

"Take that, we have to search for the key." Feliks said, you agreed as you scanned the room. It's empty, except for the barrels of vodka at the side.

"(Name)" Feliks said.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Duh, I'm the reason why you met your husband." He said. "Anyway, it's useless searching here, he has the key hanging around his neck."

"Now how- Stop! Don't shoot." You said, taking a grip of his thin arm. You pointed at the barrels of vodka as both of you grinned.

* * *

"I don't know why my brother doesn't want me to be together with him. FOREVER!" Nikolai sobbed on Feliks' shoulder; Feliks looks so pissed and it's like he can shoot him any minute. "What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked, his puffy eyes looking at you. He pointed the bottle of vodka at you. "You want to take away my brother, too-hic-right?"

"No! Not at all!" You said as Feliks cut the lace which holds the key around his neck and grabbed it. "In fact, we're already going!" You said as you grabbed Feliks' sleeve and dragged him to the door before he can kill the drunken man.  
You immediately closed the door. You were surprised to see nothing in the room. You put the key in your pocket as you scan the walls.

"It's empty, no doors as well." Feliks said as he roamed around. Your hand touched a bump on the wall.

"What's this? There's something written here." Feliks stepped closer to you

"Wait don't press that!" You raised an eyebrow, curiosity engulfed your mind. 'Just a light press won't hurt right?' "What the-" You felt the floor rumble and something rose from the floor. 'Water?' The water is quickly reaching up to your knees.

"It's freezing!" You said. "On no, there's no door. This one's shut tight!" You refer to the door where Nikolai is. The water quickly rode to your neck. You can't swim, you didn't take any lessons about that since you were blind before. Your body slowly floated, losing your balance you were slipped down. Bubbles rose from the water as you sink down. You can see Feliks swam down, searching for you in the large room. Yet, right now there's only one person in your mind.

_'Lovino! Help me!'_

* * *

Lovino took a grip of his handgun. He and Toni stood alert at the ground floor of the 'hotel'. He knows that it isn't a hotel at all, instead just a hideout. His men are taking care of the people outside. Right now he got someone to meet. He walked in the room of his mortal enemy, Ivan.

"Welcome, Lovino." He said with his Russian accent.

"Don't give me that shit, where's (Name)?!" He said pointing the handgun at the Russian.

"Hehe, I have her with me, I guess that she's having a little dip in our cold waters." He said turning his flat screen monitor to Lovino. The Italians eyes widened to see the drowned (Name) being held by his cousin. The water is already half the room.

"You bastard." Lovino bit his lip, tasting copper from his blood. He pulled the trigger three times, causing sparks from the large screen television of Ivan.

"You missed." Ivan said before drawing out his metallic cane-pulling its handle to reveal a Smith&Wesson handgun. Lovino stood on guard as Ivan ran to him. Lovino jumped back before being hit by Ivan's metallic cane. He walked to the Russian's table, Ivan swung his cane once again hitting his flatscreen monitor. Ivan fired as Lovino ducked down.

'_one_'

Lovino jumped up and kicked the sliding window of Ivan's office. He jumped and ran to the open field behind the hotel. This portion is being developed, so this is a good place to fight, no one from the city will notice. Ivan fired three times, missing all hits.

'_four_'

Lovino launched forward, still not using his pistol. Ivan tried to yank him with his cane hitting him hard on his left wrist. The Italian winced in pain as he kicked the Russian's back causing him to kneel because of losing balance. Ivan is losing temper, he fired four times this time, yet he's still tricked because of the young man's speed.

_'seven'_

This time, Lovino went back to the damaged office, the glass is scratching his skin drawing blood from it. He noticed a set of buttons at the side of the table, he immediately ran close to it. _Go on bastard, fire three more bullets._  
Ivan stood at the window, blood dripping from the side of his mouth because of Lovino's sudden kick. He raised his handgun and aimed at Lovino. He pulled the trigger, Lovino was able to dodge it and it his directly at the device. The Italian let out a devious smirk because his plan worked. His eyes widened as he felt something hit his left arm.

_'nine'_

"Shit!" Lovino hissed as he saw the blood on his palm when he touched the spot. He froze when he saw the Russian in front of him. He raised his right hand and laid the mouth of the pistol on Ivan's chest as he felt something cold rested on his forehead when Ivan laid his gun on it.

"Heh, you've grown to be quite tough eh?" The Russian said "Just like your grandfather."

"Bastard, are you that old now eh? I'm your opponent here." Lovino coffed.

"I'll be telling your wife not to worry because you've got a pretty good fight before you died." Ivan said, chuckling."Say hi to Toris for me."  
He pulled the trigger.

"Eh?"

He pulled again.

"I almost thought that I'll be seeing Toris and Dmitri." Lovino said as he swiped a foot on Ivan's leg causing him to fall down. Lovino pointed his handgun at his collapsed form.

"I think luck in on my side, eh, Braginsky."

"I still have m-" Ivan froze his hand on his pocket.

"You looking for these?" Lovino said as he handed up a cartridge or bullets.

"Crap."

"You're too slow, Braginsky." Lovino said. "I know that your revolver can only hold 10 bullets. And I guess you used it before because you only shot nine."

"You're quite an observer, da?"

"Shut the fuck up." Lovino said, immediately getting serious.

"Kill me, or else you'll never see (Name)"

"Toni already took care of that."

"That Spaniard." Ivan hissed.

Lovino smirked as he saw Toni on the field, carrying his wife's body. He's alerted when he heard a timer's sound.

"We're going to go to hell, together." Ivan said with a creepy smile as he tugged Lovino's sleeve. Lovino felt trapped because of the mess.

"Oy, Lovivi~!" He heard the voice coming from the window. "You still can't shoot someone?" He said before jumping in.

"Bastard."

"I'm sorry Braginsky, but I guess you'll have to go and see Dmitri yourself." He said as he dragged his cousin away and pointed a gun at him.

"Don't" Lovino said "This place is going to blow any second now."

The timer alerted as Feliks dragged Lovino to jump out of the window and run to the fields. Loud sound of explosion and shattering glasses can be heard as they jumped. Feliks led Lovino in the car to find his unconscious wife's body.

* * *

You coughed and slowly opened your eyes. You saw a man with green eyes, a stubborn curl is hanging at the right side of his dark brown hair. You reached your hands up to his bleeding cheek,

"Lovino?"

"I told you to stay, didn't I." He said. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his right hand rubbed circles on your back.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." You sobbed on his chest. Lovino just chuckled.

"Even though you broke some of my rules, made me jump out of a building many times- I still can't refuse you." He said, his emerald orbs looking straight at your (e/c) eyes. He leaned close and placed a chaste kiss on your lips.

"I am so not gonna forget this day!" both of your heads turned to the ranting Feliks "I mean, this shirt is like three thousand euros!"

"You cross-dressing bastard, you really know a how to enter in a good timing, you know?" Lovino said.

"(Name), I've got something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I know I'm a mess now, and I know that I am not fit for a girl like you..." He said as he takes something out from the car case. "Will you marry me for the second time, and for real?" You know that he's talking about church marriage. You smiled at him.

"Of course." You said as he placed the silver ring with small diamonds on your ring finger. He leaned close to place a soft yet passionate kiss on you lips, you kissed back as both moved in a synchronized way. You smiled as you pulled away.

"Ti amo, (Name)." This is the very first time that you heard it from him.

"I love you too, Lovino."

He wrapped an arm around you as you leaned close to him, head tilted up to see the star filled sky. You saw the crooked V constellation.

_Mom, you know what? Cupid and Psyche ended up together._ You thought before closing your eyes.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lovino asked you. You took a deep breath as you nodded. The big wooden French doors opened, revealing a man with a large built, muscular arms and dark brown hair. He's wearing a gray double breasted tuxedo as he grinned at you. You gulped as he walked closer to you.

"Welcome to the family!" He said as he opened his arms to give you a tight hug. "Lovi~ You brought me home a beautiful granddaughter!" You blushed at his compliment. You didn't expected that the 'leader' would be this jolly, not after all the things that happened.

"You're squishing her, nonno!" Lovino said.

"Ve~ Bella! It's good to see you again!"

"Mr Feliciano?" He hugged you as soon as the man let go. "You know what since my brother walked you to my office, he never stopped stalking you?!" You looked at Lovino with a smug grin.

"Idiota, I didn't!"

"And, and, he bought all of the paintings that I made with you as a model and he displayed it on his room!" You can't help but giggle at Lovino's flushed face.

"Now, my grandson really is romantic. It runs in the blood!" The man said. "By the way, you can call me granpa." He said as he slung an arm around you. "You remind me of a woman I met in Greece-"

"Nonno! Stop telling her stories about your women!"

"Vee~ Big brother, wait for me!"

"The Vargas are still lively as ever, huh?" Jane said, as she took a sip of her tea.

"Si, I agree." Toni said, they're sitting at the couch of the Vargas family. "According to the breaking news no bodies was found inside the hotel. Isn't it creeping you?"

"Why would it. Let's not bother about it. Milady and young master is already happy."

_Ding!_

"I'll go check the gate." Jane stood up and went to the black gate of the resthouse.

"Delivery for (Name) Vargas."

"I didn't know that milady is waiting for something. Thank you!" Jane chirped at the delivery man with sunglasses and cap. She closed the gate and heard something that made her drop the box.

.

.

.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol-"


End file.
